


Love and other Drugs

by Theryyx



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, Comfort, F/F, Gay, Illnesses, L.A, Lesbians, Love, Love at First Sight, Medicine, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Sweet, better with you, cuddeling, feeling better, girlfriends support, here for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21510619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theryyx/pseuds/Theryyx
Summary: Chloe Price lives in L.a, one day she meet a girl in a coffee shop, they fell in love and Chloe learn the truth about her love, shes ill and needs a lot of comfort and love, looks like destiny was working right for both of the girls.(both are 22, no lis or bts events)
Relationships: Amberprice - Relationship, James Amber/Rose Amber, Rachel Amber & Chloe Price, Rachel Amber/Chloe Price
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Love and other Drugs

Chloe sits down at her fav. Coffee shop here in l.a, order her meal and coffee and try to make her lunch break okay, as her hour is over she pay and as she want to leave the shop she run into the new waitress "Oh, im sorry. You are okay?" the blonde in a ponytail and a blue feather erring ask very friendly "yeah no worries im fine" Chloe say friendly and with a little smile back, the blonde also smiles and Chloe leave the shop and heading back to her work.

The next day she sit again at her fav. Coffee shop, the blue haird was so into her toughts she didnt notice that out of nowhere a new coffe cup is on her table, she look quick up and notice the girl from yesterday stand there and smiles "here for you, for yesterday im sorry" she say very apologizes "of course its free house" she adds, Chloe smiles and look over the girl, she wear a black tight leggins with a purple blouse with the brand logo on it, her hair are like yesterday "you really dont have to be this nice, its okay, im okay but thank you" Chloe say nice both smile at each other as the owner came over to them and say "Okay Rachel you 3 hours are over today, thank you for you help, till tomorrow" the middle aged men say nicley, Rachel say goodbye to the boss and Chloe and heading back. 

Rachel grap her stuff and heading to the back door, her mom already waiting for her "Hello Honey, how was work?" "amazing, as it was yesterday" Rachel say happy and get in the car, as they arrived at there house Rachel eating with her mom dinner and they talk about the day "so that girl was here today again?" her mom ask noisey, Rachel start to smile big and start talking about what happend today "Oh Rachel im happy for you but you know please be carefull you know why" her mom say worried and relived "yeah I know dont worrie, I go and make me fresh, i love you" Rachel say, stand up and her mom Rose adds "please dont forget youre medicine and I love you too" Rachel was gone.

Some days has passed Chloe had no time to be in the Coffee shop even she wantet she like this girl, shes nice and very beautiful, now shes at her work at the mechanic store wearing her uniform, she just fixed a car as her boss Bill say she has done good work and can now make lunch break, as she go to her locker and grap her stuff she heading outside, she start to smoke a cigarette and leaning against the building, she look up at the sky and hear the noises the city make, shes done with smoking and wantet to go as Rachel stand in fron of her "Hey" Chloe say nice but also confused. Rachel steps closer to her "Hello, please dont think im a freak but I asked some people and so I know youre work here, I hope its okay I broght you youre meal and some coffee. I hope its okay and please dont think im a freak" Rachel say in the sweetest but also nervous way, Chloe let out a little laught and say "No...No, its actually kinda cute, I hope I see you again and thanks" Rachel smiles big and together they going to a quite spot and eating.

After talking why Chloe is here and wahts Rachels buisness is, both exchange there phone numbers and the follow days they texting or chating every day until late night, Chloe was happy and Rachel too, at the Coffee Shop they are also hanging out wehnever Rachel was working, all was really beautiful. Some weeks later Rachel was in Chloes arpartment they watching Tv as Rachel start to cough, and again and again until it gets very heavy, Chloe lean over Rachel and aks worried but also loving "youre okay? you need some water?" Rachel look Chloe in her eyes,stroke with her hand over Chloes face and say "No, im better, its okay" and they share a quick but loving kiss. 

"you have these coughes often the last times, youre sure its okay?" Chloe ask Rachel as she is going to her kitchen and grap for her girlfriend a glass water "no, really im fine" Rachel say and Chloe hand her the water, after there togther evening was over Chloe drive Rachel home "you know I hate it that I always have to drive you home or I have to go home" Chloe say sad "I know Chloe I know but please have some patience" Rachel say carring and one kiss later Chloe saw Rachel disappear in her house.

"had you a sweet day?" her dad James ask her daughter as she come home "as always with Chloe" Rachel say with a big smile and start to dress out from her jacket and shoes "Rachel honey, you know we like Chloe shes a very nice girl but you know you have to tell her!" James say to his daughter in a seroius tone, Rachel sit next to her Dad and say "I know but im afraid, waht if I will lose her, I caint lose her, I love her soo much and shes the one girlfriend I had since.....since...this happend" Rachel say sad, James but an arm arround his daughter and say "She loves you Honey, she will understand it, she wont run away" and they cuddle for a moment until Rachel heads to bed.

The next day Chloe was in Rachels room, they cuddeling close next to each other as Chloe say "I just go peeing beeing right back" Rachel smiles and Chloe enter the bathroom, after shes done she caint find a towel for her hands, she start searching and open a closet, she see over 15 medicaments all for Rachel Okay, whats that she thinks to herself and heading back to Rachel. Chloe asks Rachel about the medicine and Rachel say "yeah thats nothing, that was a long time ago, I promise all is fine" Rachel say carring and they cuddeling and watch Tv again.

It was Saturday and Chloe has convinced Rachel that today she sleep here at Chloes arpartment, Chloe has not forget waht she saw in Rachels room some days erlier, after some hours has passed and some talking cuddeling and playing games later the two having a hot make out seesion in Chloes bed "you know I love you soo much" Rachel say to Chloe "I love you soo much" Chloe adds and they kissing. The next day both cuddeling close next to each other naked in the bed, the planket over both of there bodies, Chloe wakes up she feel and see how Rachel lying on her boobs and her hand burried in Chloes hair, Chloe smiles big and kiss Rachel on her head.

Chloe lying just there and holding Rachel close, she enjoy it very clearly, she hear how Rachel start to mumble something "goog morning" Chloe say lovley, Rachel start to mumble more and louder go away, what are you doing here go away Chloe hear Rachel mumble, she dicedet to wake her girl up "hey Rachel, wake up" Chloe gentle push Rachels body that she wakes up and at this moment for Chloe all goes too fast.

GO AWAY; WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE! WHO ARE YOU!! Rachel yells at Chloe and start to Punch her "Rachel whats wrong?!" Chloe ask worried, Rachel has tiers in her eyes she dont stop yelling and push Chloe out of the bed, she start to grap her nightlamp and wantet to hit Chloe but thankfull Chloe can block it and Rachel start to go nuts, she screaming and scratched herself so hard that her arms start to bleeding beacuse Rachel take her nails like it was a knife "Rachel keep claim, all is okay" Chloe say worried Rachel look at her angry, grap the planket and run out from the bedroom, Chloe quick grap the other planket and run towards Rachel, Rachel start to break things in Chloes arpartment and she scratched again and again yelling at the wall "youre indtruder, go away, youre not welcome here" Chloe dont know how she should react, she see how Rachels body is bledding and then Rachel go down on her knees crying and shaking.  Chloe fast put the planket over Rachels body and hold her close, Rachel subbing in Chloes arms and say "Im......Im sorry Chloe....Im sorry.....but there are here and they want to take you away from me" Chloe stroke over Rachels back and say "shhhh all is okay" Rachel sobbing and cuddeling more to Chloe.

They are in Rachels house and now Chloe learns the truth and full story, James and Rose tell her that Rachel had an accident 4 years ago, she was in a coma for 2 months and now she has brain bleddings and a brain mental illnes, she hear voices and see things what arent here, her psyche has a little crack, but Rachel tried all that she can have a normal life, Chloe also learns that the medicine she take should make that she can controul this and is better with her psyche, that it looks that Rachel diddnt take the pills for 3 days and that why she was like this a few hours ago. "Oh my good wouw and Rachel diddnt want to tell me beacuse" Chloe say like her brain had a crack "yeah she tought you will leave her, like some girls before" James say and Chloe shake her head "thats bullshit, I wanna help her be here for her, I love her Mrs. and Mr. Amber" she say carring "and we now that Chloe and we appreciate that so much" Rose say loveing, Chloe smiles at them and after they talked about all what has to do with Rachels medicine things she go in Rachels room.

Chloe lying to Rachel, the blonde turn her body and cuddeling close to her girlfreind "Im sorry Chloe, Im sorry I diddnt tell you" she say a little out of breath "Hey its okay, now I know it and Im here for you no matter waht, together we will handle this, I promise" Chloe say lovley and they hands found each other, both girls smile at each other and cuddeling. "I love you soo much Chloe you caint imiage waht these weeks have been for me and that special night yesterday" Rachel say and Chloe pulls her more to her "I only can agree youre my star Rachel Amber, I love you" Chloe say with a smile and togehter they cuddeling and relaxing for the rest of the day.

The next day Chloe learn how to take care of Rachel wounds and other stuff, Rose show it to her "sorry mom but Chloe make this a loot better then you" Rachel say jokley and all start to laught a bit "Im just a beginner Rach so dont be like this" Chloe say nicley and then she get to learn how it is with Rachel and her pills, wich time she has to take them "Dont worrie now I will take them, youre now into it" Rachel say and Chloe nodds, Rachel lean over to Chloe and give her a kiss, Chloe hug Rachel close and they walking to the diner table. Both understand now it was destiny they found each other, Chloe give Rachel the strength,love and comfort she needs and Rachel give Chloe the comfort and love they both need forever.


End file.
